1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for taking a photograph and a method thereof, and more particularly to a novel apparatus for taking a photograph and a method thereof suitable for use in photographically providing an exploded view of a plurality of parts to be assembled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing or assembling various kinds of instruments such as a tape recorder, the manufacturing or assembling process is carried out sequentially in accordance with a partial assembly drawing, a total assembling drawing, a job instruction manual and so on. Some job instruction manuals have exploded perspective drawings which correspond to the and illustrate respective sequences assembling parts.
In the Prior art art, such exploded perspective drawings (which are hereinafter referred to simply as exploded drawings) are prepared manually by a skilled technical illustrator. Such prior art method requires a rather long time and is costly. Since the illustrator draws an exploded drawing of every main assembly, there is the possibility of errors appearing in the instructions for assembling the parts.
Therefore, instead of an exploded drawing manually prepared by an illustrator, it may be considered to take a photograph of the respective parts and to attach the photograph to a job instruction manual. In fact, however, since it is necessary to take a photograph of a number of parts at the same time, such parts may be overlapped partially and/or cast shadows on each other so that, if an assembler assembles the parts upon such a photograph, an error may occur. Further, it is rather difficult to take a photograph of a number of parts from a desired angle without any overlapping therebetween.